Paul Bridges
Paul Eugene-King Bridges (also known as "The Pappy") is a supporting character from the Stringy and Mopy webcomic series. Background In the book, The God of Alpha, he was the owner of a junkyard in rural Georgia in 1918. He's described as a "hard-ass" and a self-prescribed "werewolf/vampire hunter". He was introduced as a man who picks up a couple of kids, Michael, Ricky, and Water, and takes them back to town in exchange for working for him for free. Of course the kids agreed and decided to help him out. Later on in the book, Pappy trains Michael on how to hone the powers from The God of Alpha. His biological granddaughter at the time, Zoey Bridges, was an Alpha User. He was very protective of her - even after she was murdered by the son of a racist neighbor, Ricky. Distraught about this, Pappy vowed revenge on the man who killed his granddaughter as well as everyone else who harmed those he cares about the most. This was mirrored by his new granddaughter, Samantha Bridges. Unlike Zoey, Pappy and Samantha's relationship isn't really genuine. He cares about her a lot, but they would often butt heads a lot. He was responsible for training her basic martial arts (ie: boxing and judo). However, his ex-girlfriend (his 2,125th one), Snow White, was hired to train Stringy advanced martial arts training to which he and Snow were shocked to see how fast she was learning. Snow mentions that Samantha is, "the female version of you, but more obnoxious". Pappy has faced many dangers for over 500 years of his existence. Meeting Mopy In the God of Alpha, Pappy regarded Mopy as a "kid with special needs". He dismissed him as being weak. In the webcomic, it is unknown how he's going to react. Appearance Despite his elderly age, he still has the strength as a grown man in his prime. In the webcomic, he wears a black trenchcoat, a grey tee, black pants, and brown boots. Powers and Abilities Aside from his Decelerated Aging, Pappy shows great prowess in firearms and swords. He may not be as extremely skilled in martial arts like Samantha and Snow, but he does show innate fighting prowess in boxing and judo. He is keenly good in knifeplay and has a killing instinct vastly more in tuned than Snow White. Paul is fast enough to dodge faster than any normal human being. Like Samantha, he taunts his enemies before he either humiliates them or kills them. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of all the Therian Users, Gods, and the Kingdoms they reside. And since he is a half-millennia old he also has knowledge about world history, making him the world's oldest living human being on Earth. Personality Pappy has never had an innocent childhood. He was thrown into war at such a young age. This has driven him, over the course of centuries, to be a harsh, "jackass" to everyone around him. However, not everything about him screams, "jackass" as recorded by Samantha, he is actually quite a nice guy. He has trained Mopy on how to fight and hone his skills with much prowess like a teacher than Samantha, and he does care about the safety of others. Despite their sibling-like relationship, Samantha and Paul are actually quite close. Quotes Category:Stringy and Mopy Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Old Man Category:Adult